


so much for being sophomores

by sojunghwan



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00 line - Freeform, 2000s, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Romance, Roommates, brief mentions of other 00 line, cross-posted on asianfanfics, group date, just some drunk college students, please don't judge my ships, rated t only because of drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojunghwan/pseuds/sojunghwan
Summary: freshman year is a popular pick as everyone's favorite college year. everything went smoothly. professors were generous in giving remarks and hope to the incoming freshman. post-adolescent students were optimistic about trying out new things. it was fun and all but freshman year was just a free trial because becoming a sophomore is the real deal. six particular students of gangnam university can attest to it.at the start of freshman year, park chaewon shared a room with jeon heejin and kim hyunjin who were already best friends since high school and they didn't hesitate to let chaewon join their group. although the three of them had different personalities and majors, they have learned to adore and understand each other, almost inseparable when they were all available. they were ready to face the sophomore year headstrong until a particular group date with the athletes from the soccer team of the university, namely hwang hyunjin, na jaemin, and kim seungmin, happened.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin & Park Chaewon | Gowon, Jeon Heejin/Na Jaemin, Kim Seungmin/Park Chaewon | Gowon
Kudos: 1





	so much for being sophomores

it wasn’t obvious from the deadpan look on her face, but hyunjin felt like her heart was going to explode. it started beating crazy fast after hwang hyunjin _(contact id: idiot)_ messaged her to meet at the park located outside the dormitories.

at 9 pm, the sky has been dark for a while and maybe some of the students are already sleeping. most of them are out of their dorms, either studying in libraries or drinking with friends, so there weren’t any strict curfews in the campus dormitories. hyunjin went out a lot during the weekends doing the latter ever since her freshman years. she believes that she has to make the most of her early years in college before she becomes a senior. she is mostly accompanied by her best friend and roommate, heejin, while they both force their other introverted roommate, chaewon, to go out and socialize with them. but right now, it wasn't any of those choices. the only good side of it is that she's not out somewhere puking.

she stared at his face for a while, studying his features under the streetlight. hwang hyunjin has a really pretty face—it's one of the things she adores about him. funny how she only got to appreciate it recently after she concluded her feelings for him.

"what is it that you had me go out tonight? whatever it is, make it fast." she pretended to feel annoyed, which is how she usually acts around him, to mask her nervousness.

"kim hyunjin, we've been friends since our first class together on our first semester..." as he dragged the last syllable of his word, she gripped the hem of her sleeve tighter. the possibility of him asking her out at the very moment is the sole thing on her mind.

the two hyunjins became close because of their similar first names. whenever someone says their name inside the lecture room, both of them would turn and look around to search for the voice who called them, consequently catching each other's eyes awkwardly. it became funny and a class joke as the incident became frequent. only in one class, but all the classes they're in since they're both taking arts subjects even though they have different courses, namely arts management and fashion design. awkward bows turned into knowing smiles and now they still turn their heads curiously, but not when their mutual friends do it intentionally, in which they roll their eyes.

they became much closer after getting together after class to drink with their mutual friends. in those moments together, she found herself falling in love with him slowly, often from the little things he does for her. but it's unrequited, or so until now, because the situation right now seemed like a confession. her nervousness and excitement were on par.

"i know you're a really good friend and i trust you a lot, so..." he rubbed the back of his head and his eyes were locked to the ground. she sensed he was nervous too.

 _so... will you be my girlfriend?_ a voice in her head finished his sentence.

hwang hyunjin looked up, staring straight into her eyes. "i have a crush on your friend, heejin. you're the closest friend to her and i need your help for her to notice me."

her face went blank. well, that wasn't in any of her expectations. she wanted to doubt herself but she heard it loud and clear. she hurried her brain to think of a response immediately after seeing his face. "since when did you like heejin?" _damn it, kim hyunjin. it's a simple yes or no._ if she could smack her head at the streetlight pole behind him, she would.

"uhh, i started to have a crush on her whenever i see you with her. she's really really my ideal type. can you set me up on a date with her? please, kimjin?" he put his hands together as he pleaded. the use of his cute puppy eyes was also very convincing for her.

in all honesty, though, he didn't need to do any of that because she likes him enough to do anything he asks her to do. she's _that_ whipped. "fine. how about a group date? just so it won't be awkward. i'll make sure to bring heejin and chaewon." she forced a smile as she offered her suggestion.

"i knew i can count on you! ahhh i love you! you're the best friend ever!" _welp, that shit hurt. just smile, kim hyunjin._ he brought himself closer to hug her and lightly swayed her body. "maybe I'll invite my roommates. do you have someone you find cute? maybe i have some connections with them." he broke the hug but still held her shoulders. he had a big smile on his face, and that was enough for her.

she removed his hands off her. "if you manage to bring lee jeno from the soccer team, i'll give you the answers for the arts and design history online quiz."

"you're already finished with that? you promised that we'll answer it together! but jeno from the engineering department? since when?" he squinted his eyes at her. she rolled her eyes and started walking away from him, not really in the mood for his teasing. "hey! let's set the date on chat, okay?"

she waved her hand without facing him and continued to walk to her dorm. kim hyunjin has a natural resting bitch face and for once, she's thankful for it, so she's unable to show her true feelings. she was hurt but she didn't feel like crying, maybe because she doesn't like him to that extent. this realization relieved her, which gave her the hope that she can still crawl back from the hole that she fell for him.

-

"no, i won't go." chaewon shook her head firmly, earning whines from her two roommates.

this was not an unusual scene. heejin or hyunjin would always initiate something and as they try to invite chaewon, she refuses and they try to convince her until she gives in.

park chaewon's not as friendly and outspoken as her roommates are. her idea of college life of being chill and at peace was ruined the day she met the two girls. most of the dorm rooms for the girls offered 3-4 loft beds and it was by fate, as heejin would say, that chaewon was assigned to join their room. she wouldn't go that far as to call their meeting a misfortune, but it was quite unexpected. however, she admits that her college life wouldn't be as fun and exciting without heejin and hyunjin. but even after those rendezvous, her conversation skills were still awkward at best. she's also had a few shares of conversations that ended after they introduce themselves and their majors.

this time, she's more determined to not go because it would be her first group date. she's okay with drinking after class or club meetings but never with blind or group dates. she had zero love experience since high school. she's had a few crushes but all of them were unrequited love, probably because she's too afraid to approach them. if she's already awkward in making friends, how can she get more embarrassed in meeting love matches?

"i wasn't interested at first but i need to be at chaewon's first group date! chaewon, i swear you should try it." heejin sat next beside chaewon and clung to her right arm.

"if it's so much fun, why didn't you date the guys you've met at group dates before?" chaewon retorted, still not convinced.

"i dated them for a while but most of them are better as friends. i still keep in touch with them." heejin defended her side, also eyeing hyunjin to help her.

heejin and hyunjin had their first group dates together at the first semester of their freshman year. both of them rarely date the guys they've met seriously. for hyunjin, she was slowly building up feelings for the other hyunjin. and for heejin, she easily gets bored of the guys she's seeing. they usually like her more than she likes them back. hyunjin thinks that it's because heejin's still holding a grudge for her first love, but she wouldn't dare to say it out loud to the other girl because it's such a sensitive topic for her.

hyunjin sat on the empty side of chaewon and clung to her left arm. chaewon was sandwiched between them. it was 1 vs 2. she's obviously outnumbered and looked helpless between the two.

"please, chaewon. just try it for once. it's more fun to do group dates in college than when we're working!"

chaewon didn't have any excuse to say no and the two girls will constantly annoy her until she gives in. she sighed, "fine, i'll go to the group date. if it ends up being terrible, i'll blame it on you two." the two girls beside her cheered.

"i'm fine with that. i'll just blame hwang hyunjin if he brings a jerk on the date."


End file.
